Raven The Ghost
by I Want Candy
Summary: Completely Redone Rachel has an abusive Farther and a dead Mother. She has been moved from her home into Jump City and is attending the High School. Where she meets Friends and Deadly Enemies. plz R&R. RobReaspeedy, TerraBB, CyBee. Rated T for safety
1. New day and a new school

Okay. This has been redone and I am sorry that it took soooo long I had a bad case of writers block. and I am sorry bout all the spelling mistakes but I am dislexcic

_Disclamer: I dont own Teen Titans because if I did then it would still be running and Rob and Rea would already be togeather._

* * *

A flash of light struck the ground and the small kitten was huddled in a corner. Holding it in there arms was a young girl a little older then 15 but not by much. She was a pretty as a red rose but her arms where always covered in bruises and cuts, her hair was shoulder length and a light purple that matched her almost amethyst eyes and her pale flawless complexion. Her farther had just come home from 'work'. He was yelling at her while she was cowering in the corner her mum was dead, he had caused it scence he killed her by hitting her too hard and made her spin out of a second story window. Her farther was also to blame for her fear of thunder as he left her out for an entire night when she was 5 in a thunder storm with no shelter. None would help her shelter from the storm; she ended up in hospital from being hit by lightning. He said that it was her fault for running from the house and he made her pay for the questions asked about her broken bones and why she was outside.

They had just moved into this new town called jump city after the police got to close to him for abuse so he had moved them and she didn't complain, she never did anymore, she would start school tomorrow. She dreaded school they where all the same she got picked on for being the odd one out the 'Goth' it was true she was kind of a Goth but that didn't matter and when she needed it none would help her or even give her the time of day.

"Get to your room now or else I will take this bottle to you head" yelled Terrence thretanly

She scrambled up and ran at full sped to her room, with the kitten in her arms. She liked the kitten it was the only thing that she could talk to and would understand her.

_Flash back_

_On her way home from school she passed a box filled with kittens and a cardboard sign saying 'free kittens' so she picked up one of them and put it back it was too much the same as all the others but one that they where all climbing over to reach her hands and to get her attion. This one kept to its self and didn't seek the companionship of the others. She picked this one up and she saw then how it was the youngest and smallest of the litter. Rapping it in her jacket she took it home and went straight to her room. Her farther wasn't home yet but he would not approve of the kitten. She didn't care it was hers the only thing that she had ever had that was hers and he was not taking that from her. She ran down stairs and got some worm milk and some blankets. When she got back up to her room she saw that the kitten was sitting on her pillow and looking around. She put down the blankets and took the milk and sat at the end of the bed knowing the kitten would come to her when it felt like it. It came soon enough and she started to feed it. While she was feeding it she noticed that it had strange markings on its forehead that resembled that of a star on fire. She smiled a bit at that thought and decided to call the kitten Twila. When Twila had finished with the bottle of milk. Rachel (what the girl was called) picked up the blankets and made a small nest of them by her pillow so that she could be near it and went to bed._

_End flash back_

As she was getting ready for bed she heard a knock on the door thinking that it was her farther she quickly finished and went to the door but there was none there so she closed the door quietly so her farther wouldn't hear the door, and went to her window and sure enough there was a boy outside the window next door throwing stones up at it. She shivered at the thought, it was probably some jock and his perfect cheerleader girlfriend, only coming round because he missed her. She hated it because it was just so fake. As she closed the blind she heard a soft meow behind her she turned quickly wondering what on earth the kitten had done, the only problem was that it wasn't behind her it was by her feet scratching up agenst her, she loved it when Twila did that she just saw it as cute.

She picked her up and took her over to the bed and put her down and slid under the covers her black silk pyjamas stuck to her slender frame. Within ten minutes of getting comfortable and stroking Twila she fell asleep.

_**dream**_

_**Rachel was running straight down the corridor towards a pair of arms that rapped around her in a tight embrace comforting her**_ _**making sure that she was okay, while police caught the man chasing her. While they caught her farther it was all that she wishd for.**_

_**She was surrounded by five friends, she trusted all of them with her life but couldn't figer out why or how she could have such good friends. They where all worried about her, they all cared.**_

_**End dream**_

Rachel woke up with a fright at the fact that even in her imagination she had friends that cared about her. It was about half seven and school started at nine so she had plenty of time to get dressed and out of the house without her farther knowing. She hoped. She got out of bed and got changed into a black pair of jeans and a plain black long sleeved tee-shirt to cover up the bruises and scars from the other day. She then went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth and hair. Then quietly picked up her shoes and headed for the door. Picked up her keys and put her shoes on and snuck out of the house. It was only eight when she went out the door so she headed down to the local café to bye a cup of coffee for a wake up. She dared not make a cup at home and wake _him_ up. She took her cup of herbal tea and started to walk to school. As she was walking she was too deep in thought to be paying attion to the boy infrount of her with his back to her. She felt something hit her and snapped her out of her mind to find a small buy looking up at her from the ground.

"I am sorry I didn't see you there" apologized Rach "hear let me give you a hand"

"It's okay" said the boy taking her hand "My name is Garfield but my friends call me Gar"

"Mine is Rachel my friends call me Rach" '_that would be if i hade any'_

"Are you knew here"

" How could you tell"

"By the fact that everyone is looking at you and pointing and whispering"

"Yer most people do that to me. Do you know where the principles office is?"

"Yer I can take you there if you want"

"Yes please that would be nice"

"Okay this way"

As Rachel followed Garfield she heard laughs from behind her and whisperings beside her but she let none of them get to her but kept her head held high and kept walking with pride. When they reached the headmasters office she thanked him and walked inside

"Just wait her for a second love and I will go and tell Mr. Wilson that you are here." said the kind receptionist as she took a seat

"He will see you now"

"Thank you"

As she walked in to the office Mr. Wilson looked up and smiled at her

"Please take a seat" he said gesturing toward the empty seat

As she sat down, the headmaster was searching through his piles of papers looking for something,

When he found it he yelled aha and made her jump. He pulled out of the pile of papers two sheets one of which he looked and thuraly and the other gave to rea.

"Could Mr. Grayson please come to the principles office please" he said over the tannoy system

There was a small knock on the door and the sectary stuck her head round the door and said "Shill I send him in Sir?"

"Yes yes send him in"

"Richard could you please sit down and don't worry you aren't in trouble"

"Yes sir"

"Now Richard I would like you to show this girl around and take care of her while she is here for her first week"

"Yes sir"

"Richard this is Rachel Roth and Rachel this is Richard Grayson"

"Now can you both please get out of my office"

"Yes Sir" they said in unison

When they where out in the corridor there where people getting ready for there first class of the day

"What do you have first?" asked Richard

"Umm math" replied raven

"Who with?"

"A Mr. Lee"

"Oh he is nice don't worry"

"What do you have?"

"Same"

As they headed off to maths every girl thought that Richard was cheating on his girlfriend with the new girl and he knew explanations where soon to come and maybe some crying as well this was going to be a long week. When they finally arrived at math both new pretty much all about each other and how they had grown up with raven embellishing a lot about her farther by saying that he was a nice kind caring soul and then quickly changing the subject.

As they stepped into the maths classroom the entire room fell quite like somebody had died and nobody told the two of them.. As Richard showed her to the seat to his left and sat down his girlfriend sat next to him.

"And who is this slut"

"I am no slut, maybe you should look into the mirror oh no never mind you might brake it"

You could see Richard just cringing in between the two of them as they shot glares and insults back and forth. After at least ten minutes the teacher come in to find that the girls had nearly come to blows.

"GIRLS SIT DOWN NOW OR ELSE YOU WILL BOTH GET A DETENTION"

"Yes Sir" they chorused and sat down on either side of Richard.

"Robbie poo who is this little slut that you walked to class with and why is she sitting there?" Kathryn whispered into Richards ear

"This is Rachel she is the new student here that I have been asked to show around."

"Okay baby if you say so" Kathryn stood up from where she was sitting and went over to Rachel

"Hi I am Kathryn you must be Rachel"

"Who's asking"

"Richards girlfriend"

"And I care why?"

"Because He is showing you around and you could at least be nice to me"

"Yer don't think so Barbie doll"

"What did you just call me"

"A Barbie doll"

"How dare you"

"**GIRLS WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUITE I AM TRYING TO TEACH A LESSON AND THERE YOU ARE TALKING. IN FACT I WILL KEEP BOTH OF YOU IN FOR TEN MINUTES AFTER SCHOOL TODAY ANYBODY DISAGREEING WITH THAT"**

"Ummmm Sir." Richard piped up "They cant stay behind after school"

Mr lee turned round to face him "And why not?" his voice so quite and calm it was scary

"B….b…because…. I…..I……I …..h….h……have…….t..to…….s……s……s….s…..show …..r…r…r..r..r..r…r….Rachel around. He finally got out through all that stumbling "Because I have to show Rachel around"

"Then you my Sir will join the for the ten minutes anyone else want to join them"

A cores of "no sir" followed that and the lesson went on and on and on for three hour's

As they got let out no one stayed in there.

* * *

Well Thanks for reading Please Read And Review. Comments are always welcome.


	2. Lunch, Science, And a PE Match

"okay what do you have next"

"science with Mr Jones "

"umm he is acutely the best teacher here as long as you do your homework he'll let you do whatever you want in his lesson"

"he sounds nice"

"he is. I'll walk you to your room and introduce you to victor he will help you out" he stopped and looked at her. She had a very cute look on her face, a face of absolute confusion and he just sighed inwardly. "okay let me go over this you have science with Mr Jones and victor is like my best friend and he will help you out because he is in that class okay"

"sure"

Agione as they walked they talked and got to know each other some more. They learned about what they dreamed there parents where like they just didn't tell the other what they really where like and that they where making it up. When they got to science Rachel waited outside while Richard went to talk to a big African American dude

"Whats up u'all" shouted victor

"yo nothing but the ceiling baby" replied Garfield

"dude you are still not funny so please stop trying to be, it is painful."

"well I think that he is funny" replied a blond girl with mid-back length hair and baby blue eyes.

"Terra you have to say that you are his girlfriend"

"so he still is funny to me"

"Awwww thanks" replied gar with big round puppy dog eyes. That didn't really work but gave a cute effect.

They saw rich coming toward them and waved at him and waited till he had come up and started talking agione.

"dude when did you start taking this class?"

"he was trying to be funny agione and he is right why are you here?"

"I was just wondering if you could look after someone for me she is new here and she has this class and I don't and I have to look after her and gar you aren't funny so please stop trying it is painful"

"sure where is she and who is she"

"her name is Rachel and she is…erm I think she is outside the class"

"cool lets go and meet her then"

"okay"

They all followed Robin out to meet Rachel in the hallway.

"Rachel, this is Victor" he said pointing to the African-American dude "this is Garfield"

"we kind of already met"

"okay and this is Terra Garfield's Girlfriend"

"guys this is Rachel can you please look after her for me while in this lesson"

"sure I will look after her dude"

"and one last thing ignore Gar he isn't funny but he thinks he is"

"okay, I will try to remember that"

"I have to go I will see you at lunch"

"okay dude see you later"

"Rachel so how are you and where do you wanna sit"

"erm anywhere I don't mind"

"okay guys normal seats but Rachel you can sit next to me if you want"

"okay"

They sat at a round table with a space on the other side of Victor for his girlfriend, who still hadn't come in yet.

"maybe she is ill because she wasn't feeling that well when we went out yesterday, I had to drop her off after ten minutes."

"Victor I know I am new and you probably don't want my advice but I wouldn't worry about it"

"hey don't worry about it I take everyone's advice apart from gars he is just weird, and I think you are right"

The rest of the class went pretty fast after Rachel made the mistake of saying that Gar was funny and he was trying to make her laugh agione at things that really weren't that funny. In the actual class all they learned about was the wave partials and radiation (alpha, gamma, and beta). After class they headed off to the hall for some lunch.

" so dudes what are we having there is green stuff and gray stuff oh and don't forget the stuff that jiggles when u look at it."

"erm I might have the gray stuff I think Rachel what are you gonna have"

"erm…… I don't eat during the day" Rea mumbled but not low enough for Terra not to hear her.

"What do you mean you don't eat everyone has to eat it is part of being alive"

"I just had a big breakfast and I will have a big dinner" she lied through her teeth at this because she didn't want them to start worrying over her. After this Richard came running over to them wondering what all the commotion was about.

"What is wrong I came here thinking that you guys would have gotten on and I come over here to find Terra shouting at Rachel what the hell is going on?

"Dude we have gotten on but we just got a little surprised when we found out that Rachel doesn't eat at all during the day"

"What Rachel you have to eat during the day to keep up your strength" he rounded on her looking worried

"Look I had a really big breakfast and I will have a really big dinner don't worry about it"

Richard didn't look like he would believe it, he could tell that she hadn't eaten in ages but that would prove itself in P.E. next luckily the year had the same lesson for P.E. so he could keep an eye on her there and check that she was alright. One snag how to keep his kitten who got very jealousy away from Rachel so they don't start a fight. This could be entertaining.

"Alright we will believe you but could you do me a favour please just eat something tomorrow at lunch."

"Okay I don't see why but I will if I have to"

"You have to" coursed everyone in the group.

"Erm dudes this is about to become extremely interesting because here comes kitten and she looks pretty annoyed"

"Erm Rich I would not like to be you at this moment"

"Dude you are about to get dumped"

"Gar how do you know this"

"Turn around and you might be able to see the angry Barbie doll coming straight at us"

"She is not a Barbie doll she is my girlfriend and that is it"

"NOT ANY MORE YOU TWO TIMING IDIOT YOU SAID YOU WOULD WAIT FOR ME AFTER MATHS AND YOU WENT OFF WITH MISS GOTHIC HERE TO GO AND CHEAT ON ME AND THEN YOU COME RUNNING OVER HERE IGNORING ME FOR HER" screamed Kathryn at the top of her lungs so that the entire cafeteria could here her

_"Wow she has a good pair of lungs on her" thought Rea_

"Erm Kathryn that's not it please don't be like with him he has to make sure that she is okay and fits in accordingly into this school" inserted Terra trying to help

"Of course but she can steal someone else's boyfriend" replied Kathryn

"Excuse me Barbie doll and whoever you are I stole no ones boyfriend and if it was up to me then I wouldn't even be here at the moment. Okay" replied Rachel trying to calm the situation so that this wouldn't happen

"You can't just talk to me like that I am the captain of the cheerleads, and she is my BFF her names Korie and she is three time gymnastic and athletics champion in a row"

"Oh big deal, who really cares about that, they only care weather or not you to have had sex yet or not that's it"

"How dare you talk to me like that Rich, baby help me out here you should be on my side, not hers" she almost spat this out

"I am on your side my kitty"

"Well you don't show it."

"But baby"

"No but that is it, WE ARE OVER and just to make you angry I will go out with your rival who has been asking for quite some time"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Kathryn stormed off in a huff, with her gang of cheerleaders surrounding her so that none geekey couldn't talk to her and say something that might upset her further.

"Erm dudes what just happened here I kind of got lost at the beginning"

"I…. I…I am sorry I didn't mean to say that or for her to dump you I just messed things up, I leave don't worry about it"

"Hey hold up there you just did us all a favour we all hate her the only reason that Rich agreed to go out with her was because she saw him on the first day of school here and clung on and acted like they where going out, so everyone thought that they where." Told Vic

"You did us all a favour trust me and thank you" added Rich

"Erm I still think that I should go because I don't think I should stay here for much longer, I need to go"

"No please don't go stay eat lunch with us I would like to hear more of where you grew up and why you moved here"

"I would just like to know more about you, a mystery girl showed up from nowhere and set Kitty in her place, hell I would like any girl like that" there was a loud thump as Gar got hit over the head after he said this out loud "as a friend of course" he added quickly blushing

The entire group laughed at this and walked and talked about random things till after lunch then they all headed off to gym

"Dudes are you sure that you are okay those girls are so going to kill you if you go in there unguarded"

"Gar don't fret about it I will keep an eye on Rae calm down"

"It wasn't her I was manly worried bout it was you"

"Oh thanks"

"Erm can you two get a room"

The two blushed and walked off

"Rea if you need any help then just shout and we will come charging in half blind I'll be it but we will come in"

"That is sweet but I think I know how to fight my own battles and I have Terra to help me just encase something goes wrong, I wouldn't worry about it"

"Okay but just hurry out the more that you are exposed to kitty the more you become part of there group, Terra used to be part of that group and then met Gar and fell in love and they chucked her out and now they hate her, but Korie has risen in the ranks she used to be the new girl and Terra was the "'BFF'"

"Oh I see so I have done nothing wrong here at all"

"No don't even think about it"

"Okay I will see you in ten"

"TERRA WE BETTER GO AND GET CHANGED BEFORE THE GUYS START SENDING A SUCH PARTY OUT FOR US BEFORE WE EVEN LEAVE THERE SITE" she shouted

"OKAY BE RIGHT THERE" Terra shouted back and then turned up at Reas right hand grabbed her arm and ran into the changing rooms

"Dude you so like Rea it is obvious"

"Yer and so what about it"

"You have to do something about it either ask her to the ball thingy that is coming up or tell her or something that is what I did to Sam and look what happened to us"

"Yer she liked you to and asked you out after you told her"

"Okay bad example then, what about…."

"Me and Terra"

"Blind date that went well"

"Would you stop looking at the downside of things"

"No not unless you can tell me truthfully that she likes me as well"

"We can't do that…yet"

"Exactly so can we get off the subject"

"Okay fine"

WITHTHEGIRLSWITHTHEGIRLSWITHTHEGIRLSWITHTHEGIRLSWITHTHEGIRLSWITHTH "Okay lets put it like this Rich wants to protect you because he feels sorry for you and as soon as that one week is over you are out of the picture and I am back in his arms and you won't even be in site okay" Kat almost spat out at Rea

"Whatever you say Barbie doll" replied Rea not really listening to the conversation.

"Look just stay out of my way and none will get hurt"

"Why don't you get yourself a life Kathryn because it is obvious that you don't have one" interrupted Terra

"I thought we where BFF's, do you even know what that means"

"Yes I do but do you?" questioned Terra

"Look just stay out of this it doesn't concern you" Fumed Kat

"Yes it does it concerns one of my friends and that makes it concern me"

"It didn't before" stated Kat

"I've changed and so have you by the look of things"

"Look just leave me be okay I know how much you don't have a life what was it Kat, so I have an idea stay out of mine"

"How dare you even talk to me, a Goth like you should never talk to me"

"Oh this is getting pathetic can we just go" she pleaded towards Terra

"Okay I have had enough reminiscing for one day" replied Terra And linked arms with Rea and they started to walk off

"You can not just take him like that" she said after them

"Yer yer whatever" Rea replied to no-one in particular

They where laughing as they exited the doors into the gym, they looked like best friends the way that there arms where linked and they where giggling to each other over nothing

"I have a really random question, that I don't think that I want to know but I have to know why do girls like him so much. Who is Rich"

"He is Bruce Wayne's adopted son, he is the richest kid around and none lets him forget it apart from us, you might see after school what I mean but he will one day own Wayne enterprises"

"Wow that's erm wow that explains a lot"

"It does, and I bet now you know you will chuck yourself at his feet because you want to go out with him and love him"

"Hell no I just wondered who he was and why everyone chucked themselves at him"

"Well now you know"

"Yes I do, and I think they might be getting worried I can see them pacing infrount of the doors"

"I know shill we continue or shill we make them wait any longer?"

"Well I have a feeling that if we make Rich wait any longer he might just come in here and he might even get hit hard with a heel"

"Ohhhh that could hurt we better go then"

"It might also give him brain damage"

They walked through the doors talking and laughing as they imaged the boys in girl's clothes and wondered if the boys would actually do that. Which they had actually done at a boys only summer camp that they all went to the previous summer.

"What took you so long I was worried that kitty might have gotten to you" Rich asked as if he was interrogating them

"Calm down we where getting to know each other" replied Terra calmly

"And arguing over that thing" added Rach

"Yer that thing so anyway what type of torture are they planning to give us today." Asked Terra

"Erm I do believe that it is dodge ball." answered Rich

"Oh I like that I was a champ at it in my last school." replied Rach while everyone else groaned that life was unfair and this was a horrible torture.

"Well this could be interesting because the only ones that can actually play Dodge ball is the cheerleaders and they get ruff."

"Well they can bring it on."

"Oh and Rach just to warn you we pair up so that it is more of a challenge, because you have to look after yourself and the person that you are paired with" Instructed Rich

"Okay so who pairs us all up" asked Rach but as she said this a whistle blew

"ALRIGHT. SPLIT YOURSELF INTO TWO TEAMS AND PARTNER UP QUICKLY" yelled the P.E. teacher.

The gym split in to two groups as if there was an invisible force pulling them towards the wall. Someone grabbed Rachel's hand and whispered into her ear "Will you be my partner my sweet sweet lady?"

Rach spun around to catch who had grabbed her and it looked like Rich "erm rich I thought Vic was your partner."

"My lady I am not Richard my name is Roy Harper."

"Erm okay sure." the game started with Rich and Vic looking surprised at Rach giggling and blushing towards Roy who was milking it for all that he could.

Gar and Terra where out first and managed to fall over with Terra Landing in Gars lap on the bench, and didn't bother to move until the teacher came over and told them that is they didn't split up then they would both have a detention that night. After that people where coming out of the game every second Until there was only two pairs left on both teams. These pairs where Kat and Korie and Roy and Rach.

Rich was glaring at Roy for being so flirtatious with Rach.

ALRIGHT TEAMS THIS WILL BE THE DEATH MATCH YOU CAN HIT ANYWHERE ON THE PERSON. ON HIT ON EITHER YOU OR YOUR TEAM MATE AND YOU ARE OUT. GOT IT" Both teams nodded. The teacher blew the whistle and they started chucking rubber balls at each other. The court was a war zone filled with flying rubber. Both teams throwing as many balls as they could back towards the other team. Kat and Korie where almost out more then once in this part but they had managed to duck. While Roy and Rach had better luck with none of the balls even coming close enough to hit either of them so they just stood still.


	3. End of the match and Home room

_Disclamer: I dont own anybody but the teachers and the random charictors that i put in here. if i did own Teen Titans then there would be a lot more Rea and Rob and it would still be running on Cartoon Network._

* * *

After about ten minutes of standing still Rach shot a ball towards Korie and hit her right in the stomach. The hit was so hard that it managed to knock her flat on her back. As soon as she fell there was a sharp whistle and then cheering at the fact the Rach and Roy had won. With this Roy grabbed Rach into a hug.

"We won and all thanks to you" after this had been said he kissed her on the cheek.

Rach giggled and blushed far more then she had ever done before. While over in the corner Rich fumed silently trying to not let it show that Roy was annoying him.

"Rich dude calm down okay Rach likes you."

"Yer then why is she over there flirting with Roy?"

"Because she doesn't't know who he is and why he is there flirting with her plus she doesn't know that she likes you so she doesn't think that you want anything from her other then to be friends."

"Anyway isn't he going out with Kathryn?"

"Yes that is another reason he hates her because he is trying to get you jealous so that you will do something that will make him seam like the better guy and make everyone hate you because of who you are."

"Right. Lets just go over there and try and save her before she gets swept off her feet and leaves here with that loser." and with that Rich started walking over leaving Vic with a funny look on his face.

When he managed to get to the centre of the cheering crowed to get Rach out of there and to go and see if she wanted to come to the mall with him and the rest of the gang. It looked like she already had planes to go to the mall with Roy or to let Roy walk her home that night.

"Hey Rach baby do u want me to walk you home tonight or do you want to come to the mall with me?" Roy whispered into her ear.

"Well no for two reasons. Reason one: I am not your baby. And reason two I already have plans to hang out with my real friends." Rich managed to hear this and saw Roy's plain fall and explode as it hit the ground in a mix of red and orange fire that looked very pretty to Rich.

"What you cant say that to me I am Roy Harper. I am what every girl dreams of going out with. You should be lucky that I am even talking to you."

"No your not you are just a stuck up brat that thinks that he is as good of a friend or something like that as Rich is just because you are jealous of him means nothing to the rest of the world." With that Roy walked away fuming and Rich just beamed at Rach.

"Did you really mean that or where you just trying to get away from him?"

"Yep I meant everything that I just said." Riches beam got bigger

"So do you have plans or do you want to come to the mall with me and the guys?"

"Well I was ganna invite you guys to the mall but sure."

As Rach entered the girls changing rooms there was a sudden quite followed by a large cheer from all but a couple of girls who glared at Rach evilly.

"Wooooo well done Rach" shouted Amy

"Yer good going" followed Lisa

"Sooo well done shill we go before the cheerleaders decide to start a fight" asked Terra sounding kind of scared that this could turn into a riot.

"Yes please" Rach replied copying Terra's worried face. They got changed as fast as they could and while everyone wasn't paying attention they left to go and meet the boys outside.

"Okay Rach what is the last lesson that you have?" Rich said asking her above all the cheers coming from the swinging doors of the girls changing rooms.

"I have…Home room"

"That's great then."

"Why is that great?" Rach asked Vic

"Because we all have homeroom next."

"Okay lets go then"

They dragged her off in the right direction and then sat down at the back of the room science they where the first ones here there was nobody to challenge them to there seats. As the rest of the class slowly filed through the doors they all groaned as they saw who was at the back of the class and who had taken the cheerleaders seats. This was going to be the worst lesion out of all of them. Everyone knew that those seats where off limits they where for the cheerleaders and there boyfriends but these guys just couldn't get it into there heads. Right at that moment the cheerleaders walked into the room and froze. Rich, Vic, Terra, Gar, and Rach all just looked at them laughed and went back to there conversation. The only free table left was at the front of class and they where not going to sit there. There was no way in hell or anything controlled by the devil that was Kath going to sit there. She walked up towards the back of the room with her head held high in the air.

"And what are you doing in our seats?" She asked in a voice that trembled with rage and fury but was trying to keep control.

But the table just ignored her in all senses.

"Girls instead of standing in the doorway SIT DOWN AT A DESK NOW."

"We where going to miss but they stole our table" Kath replied innocently

"Well then come at sit at this empty one over here then instead of standing around. Because for every minute you dawdle we will add onto the end of this lesson. And science I have a date tonight I don't want to be late so SIT DOWN"

With that all the girls sat down at the last empty table shooting looks at the guys at there real table. The lesson went as well as it normally did with a lot of talking and no real learning or anything like that. The bell went an hour earlier to let them all go home. A massive wave filled the corridors with all the students wanting to leave the school and get on with there social lives.

"So to the mall then?" Asked Vic

"Sure" the rest all said at once.

"Then Who will supply the lift cause I am not walking ten miles just to go to the mall."

"I will Vic don't worry. Anyway Albert is picking me up now anyway."

"Yes we get to ride in a limo. Ah ha ah ha" was Gars reply to this while doing a little dance followed by a smack round the back of the head by Vic. The rest just burst into laughter at the look on Gars and Vic's faces.

"So lets get going then y'all" and with that they left the room and headed out towards the black stretched limo at the front of the school with a crowed of people around it waiting for Rich to hop into it or for Bruce Wayne to get out of it.

* * *

Thanks for the review. If anyone notices anything wrong or that then please tell me and i will change it. 


	4. Sorry

**Okay i am sorry but I have to put this story on hiatis or however you spell it because I have hit a major writers block and all the homework that i am getting isn't helping eather.**

**sorry agion**

**I want candy.**


	5. After School on the way to the mall

As they walked out to infrount of the school, a crowed of people swarmed them. The teens slipped through throng of people trying to get to the jet black limo that was awaiting them on the other side of the schools gates, there was only one problem, there was a school of teenagers between them and the limo. they grabbed each others hand so that they made a kind of human chain with Richard and Rachel in the middle holding on tight to each others hands so that they could not lose each other in the mass of people that thronged by the gates just to see them and hang out with Richard.  
As they pushed and shoved there way through the students he felt a small tugging at his hand where Rachel should have been but in her place he found a blonde haired bimbo that looked like she had been waiting all her life to hold his hand. He tugged it away from her and looked back to the throng, to see if he could spot her black hair among the see of blonde. Richard stood there for about five minutes before she could see her being pulled away by Roy. Richard let out a low growl and ran straight for her, not caring who he pushed past, just as long as he got to her, at least before he lost sight of her and Roy.

Rachel was struggling agenst the tight grip Roy had on her wrists, from when he pulled her away from Richard so that he could have her all to himself, this time with no interruptions, from anybody.

Just as they turned round the corner Rich just happened to fall over and get pushed to stay down by the crowed so that he could not see further to get towards Rach.

"VIC!!!!"

"Yer man don't worry I saw her, don't worry, I will get her and I will sort him out as well."

"No help me up i want to sort him out"

As soon as Vic grabbed Rich the group that surrounded him pulled back so that none could touch him. Although they all wanted Rich they all new that if Vic got involved in it you did not go anyway near Rich, unless you wanted to end up in the hospital for a week with a broken arm.

"Come on man lets go and save your girl"

"She is not my girl...yet" he whispered the last part to himself but loud enough for Vic to hear and for him to smile

"Come on lets just go and stop Roy doing whatever he is doing to her"

They both ran for the corner that Roy had dragged Rachel around. When they got there, they found Rachel pinned to the wall by the dumpster trying to push a reluctant Roy off her body but was having little luck with that. Roy by the looks of it had pushed his body so that it pinned Rachel's to the wall and was trying to kiss her while holding her hands by his side. Rich just glowed with anger at the picture that was laid out infrount of him. Vic strode up to Roy, pulled him off her with one hand, and also using the hair on the back of his head to pull him off, and with the other hand made sure that Rach was okay.

"Rachel did he hurt you or do anything to you?"

"No he didn't have time but if you two didn't come when you did he probably would have" Rach burst out crying falling to the floor in tears. Rich just blew past Vic, picked her up and placed her so that she was sitting on his knee and leaning agenst his chest, while he held her there trying to comfort her as best he could.

"Shhhhh Rach don't worry, it's okay now he wont hurt you anymore...I wont let him touch you again" he planted a small kiss on the crown of her head.

"Erm Rich I hate to disrupt you but what do you want me to do with this useless scum?" Vic asked pulling him up to above ground level so that he was a couple of inches away from the ground, only being held up by the hair and skin on the back of his neck.

"Get rid of him...I don't want him here"

"Wait" Rach managed to get out in-between the sobs. Both boys froze wondering what she was going to do. Rach stood up from Rich's lap, with his help, walked over to where Roy hung and kneed him hard in the balls, which quickly followed by a slap round the face. Both of the boys cringed while Roy tried not to cry from the pain that had just been unleashed onto him and his testicals.

Rich brought Rach round the corner where the rest of the group had managed to make most of the crowed back off and go home. Rach was still unstable on her feet and kicking Roy in his balls didn't help here walk, so she got carried, bridle style, towards the limo. This small action brought 'awwws' from the remaining crowed. When they got to the limo, Albert opened the door for Rich. Richard placed the still crying Rachel in to the car and then slid himself in so that there was room for the others to get in and to sit at the sides so that Rach could lie down and cry in his lap, like what she was doing at that moment in time.

"Where to Master Richard?"

"The mall please Albert"

"Of coarse master" he closed the door after looking pathetically at the girl in Richards arms.

"Rachel… do you still want to go to the mall? Cause if not then Albert can drop you off at home"

"I would like to go to the mall with you guys, and possibly stay with you and Vic"

"Okay we can do that don't worry, lie back down, I'll tell you when we get there."

"Okay."


	6. A fight before the shopping?

Sorry that this took so long to do. Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry that this chapter is so short i couldn't't really make it longer without going into the next chapter, but i will try to make the next one longer. I promise.

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

When they had gotten to the mall Rachel's face was tear stained and she was lying comfortable fast asleep on Richards lap. Richard moved so that he could see her face, to tell her that they where there already. The normally two hour ride in the limo that would normally drag on for all eternity, went Rather fast. The guys talked among est themselves, leaving the asleep Rachel and Richard alone, while Richard was just there stroking her hair and making sure that she was alright and that no one was going to hurt her again. Well as long as he could help it and he was going to make sure that he was going to part of her life.

"Rach, we are here you need to wake up now"

"Go away i am happy and comfortable" Rach moaned through riches leg.

"Well I cant go away and I also dont want to but you need to wake up now"

"Why?"

"Because we are at the mall and you are lying on my legs"

"Oh...okay fine" With a final huff Rach sat up from where she was lying to find the limo empty and Albert holding open the door for her "Where has the others gone?"

"Madame Rachel they have gone to go and get you and Master Richard a drink for when you wake up because you did cry a lot and also lost a lot of water in your system"

"Oh...thanks Albert"

"No problem Madame"

When the two where out of the car and Rich had mummed something about a time to Albert, they walked inside and almost got run into by the rest of the group leaving the mall with a bottle of Coke and another bottle of fresh mountain spring water. Rach got handed the mountain spring water and the other bottle got handed to Rich.

"So sleeping beauty Finlay woke from the arms of the handsome prince?" asked an innocent looking Vic making Rach and Richard blush a deep crimson, this statement was followed by a sharp look from Rich who if looks could kill then Vic would be in pieces, Vic who noticed the look just beamed at the pair.

While they just stood in the entrance, Roy walked up behind Rachel and laughed into her ear making her jump to wards Richard and Vic. Rich put his arms defensively around Rachel's waist

"What do you want?" Richard almost snarled at Roy

"I want what ever you want Dick, I want her" Roy replied with just as much venom, whilst pointing to Rachel, who was trying to lase herself in Richard.

"Well you cant have her Roy she isn't yours to have"

"Well she certainly isn't yours Victor"

"She is my friend and that makes her mine to protect. stay away from her Roy"

"Or you will do what now. You cant harm me and you or Richard cant stop me from taking our dear friend Rachel here for my own"

"He can stop you, Roy and so can I. And she is mine and you cant take her from me" Richard snarled

"Oh I can take her from you Richard and I will, just wait and see" With that Roy stormed out of the mall and to wards a car.

"Well that was fun, can we get to shopping now?" asked Terra who was looking on at the scene infrount of her with a concerned expression on her face

"Yer we should. hey Rach are you okay?"

"I think i am fine...Yer i just got spooked" Rach said still defiant from leaving Richards chest, which he didn't seam to have a problem with in the least bit

"Are you two going out yet, because this banter and that is just driving me crazy?"

"What?" The couple said at once followed by a blush

"Terra where did you even get that idea from?" asked Vic

"From watching those two"

"Ahhhh..."

"Look can we just go shopping and not worry about my social life?" came the muffled question from somewhere in Richards chest.

"Sure" the rest said at once

As they moved off Rachel came out from Rich's chest. "Thanks"

"For what?"

She walked off from him not answering him, with a small smile on her face.

"What?" a laugh echoed from infrount of her as she ran off from the guy chasing her.

A pair of dark brown eyes watched the display without any love in his eyes, just a look of pure lust and a look that never left her. If it did then it only left Rach to go to give a glare to Richard that could have killed him.

"I will get you, no matter what it takes"


	7. Splitting up and walking down the road

_Thank you for all my reviews. and also thank you everyone that has read this story and is a faithful reveiwer._

_Disclamer: I own nothing, lets all stop pretending that I do.  
_

* * *

He smiled to himself at that thought, Him having Rachel by his side no matter what he would have to do to get her there. He would do anything just to take away the thing that he wanted the most, and he would have her, after that is, he distroyed both their lives, hers and his. he let a small smile escape his lips when the group had ran off from where they where standing.

"So where to first guys?" asked a bubbley looking Terra

"Erm...Rach science you are the new one in the group why dont you dicide"

"Okay...Book store or cloths?" the question got an imideant squel from Terra and Kori

"CLOTHS!!" they both screamed at the top of their lungs making a few of the shoppers around them look at them in eaither fright or like both of them should be in a mental hospital.

"Okay... I have an idea" piped in Richard at looking at the expression of everyone else there but the two screaming girls.

"As long as it doesn't involve shopping for new cloths I am in man" inputted Vic

"Okay...as long as you are in pairs go where you want and come back here in an houre and a half for food then Albert will come and pick us up, and drop us off home okay, so no one be late, We won't wait around too long for you."

They all smiled at him, grabed sombody in the group and sped off. Vic and Gar went to any game shops that they could find, while Terra and Kori went clothes shopping leaving Rich and Rac hin the middle of the entrence alone.

"So where to first then?" asked Rach throwing Rich out of his thought of the ironey of this whole situation

"Book shop?" He saw the glee that shone behind her face at this sergestion of going book shopping "I'll take that look as a yes then. which one the one full of brand new books, or the old one full of dark musty books that probaly hasn't been opend for over a decade"

"The old one" Her reply came within a Heart beet.

"Shull we go on then?" he streched out his arm so that she could link hers within his

"Yes lets" her reply came fast as she slipped her arm into his.

She let him drag her off in some direction that she didn't know where he was taking her. As he dragged her along a small smile grew across his face.

"Would you like to go to Annibells cafe and resturant?"

She shot him a puzzled look "It is manly a cafe but it sells food as well as coffee n that"

"Ahhh, that makes more sence now"

He laughed at her look of aboslute confusion on her face. "Come on i'll buy coffee"

"I dont drink coffee. I only drink tea, but okay i'll let you buy me a cup of tea if you really want to then you can"

"Then tea is on me" he pulled her into a full pelt run down the high street.

She squeeled at the sudden influx of speed. "Richard slow down, we dont need to hurry, it's not like it is going to shut down while we walk there."

He slowed down from a full pelt run to a minor brisk walk. "And I also might have broken my neck at that pace, as well as a leg or any other limb that got caught up in the problem"

"See that is no way to live a life, you shold be brave andd fearless, and not let fear rule you"

"And die at the earlierst chance tha you can get"

"Yer but that is part of the fun"

"Okay fine, but can we have a slow leserly walk to the cafe and to the book store, please?"

"Okay fine, we will but let it be on your head if we are late getting back"

"Why are you so worried you are the one suppling the lift?"

"True but that is besides the point of it all"

"Ohhhh, okay anyway which way are we going to go now then?" She asked her attion completely caught by the cross road that lay infrount of them.

"This way" he said pulling her off down an ally. She froze near the entrance. "Rach whats wrong"

"Nothing, can we find another way to get into the cafe, I hate dark allys where anything could happen."

Her statement caught him completely off guard. "Sure then this way" he turned around and strolled out of the ally straight toward the road. _"I wonder what has her so spooked by dark allys?" _His thoughts made him walk slower to a pace that was more approate to Rachels likeing. As they walked they both fell into a scilence that would have suffocated most people until they had to say or do something that would have broken the scilence.

After ten or so minutes the scilence was broken by a cough from Rich bringing Rach out of thaughts and into where they where standing. As they where standing in a window she could see their position. He had his arm around her waist, and her hand was in his back pocket. she sighed in contemplation and snuggled into him breathing deeply. He saw her action and smerked at her. "Comfie?"

"Very" she all but purred out. then she seamed to remember herself and pulled away "This the coffee place that you mentioned. and talked so highley of."

"yep this is the place." He made a motion with his hand "Just down the road there" he made another motion with his hand that looked like it was pointing to the old building that looked almost gothic in apperance.

"Wow, it looks like it shouldn't be here." She looked up and down the street at the rows of happy shops that looked like they belonged there but each time her eyes fell upon two dark shops that everyone was avoiding.


	8. The cafe, and another incident

Well heres the next chapter for all of you who are reading this. Sorry it took so long, There was writers block and family problems to contend with, but I stayed up all night just to write this.

* * *

As thay walked closer towards the entrance to the cafe, Rachel could see that there where no visable windows, or if there was then they where tinted or blacked out so that you couldn't see inside of it, or so that the dark inhabatents couldn't see to the outside world, and let it disturbe them in their own personal affares. As they got closer to the compleatyl black building, that looked slightly burnt, Rachel could see the faintest outlines of four windows that stuck out of the wall, and a doorway that sunk into the building.

"Wow this is really gothic. How come you found it?, you dont seam like the personne to be going to this type of thing."

"I was bored out of my mind and tried to get away from the world whiel the world tried to folllow me wherever I was deciding to go and I ducked inside this place and nobody here cares who you are or where you come from, just dont disterb them and they wont disterb you it is the basic rules of this place." he looked over at her and noted that she had a quizical look on her face.

"A cafe, has rule?"

He let out a small laughth that nw he thought about it, it did sound stupid "Yes but only if they are there so that people can have some piece and quite."

"So come to this place often?" she asked him as they enterd the building

"Everytime I need to think or be left alone for any amount of time longer then three secounds."

She stopped dead at the look of the inside of the building. The inside was painted a dark shade of red, that was almost black. The seats where a dark purple, and the bar was black, and the tables where varnised a dark mahoganey shade with each table bearing a candle, which was the only light sorce in th entire room. In all the effect that the place held was one of awe and just plain shock that such a place could exsiste that looked more gothic then what this did, and in some strange way it looked romantic as well. From looking around the bar, there was cheerleaders in one corner with their quaterback boyfriends, and then Goths, emos and who knows what else was scaterd all around the room. Robin looked around for a clear table while Rach was looking at the room and the furnature. When he looked over at a darkend courner and noticed that no one was there he took Rachels hand in his and led her to the table. When they sat down at the table a waiter came over to them and lit the candle.

"What can I get you two today then?" she gave them a little smile as she asked them for their order with pen in hand hovering over a small white notebook that seamed to shine in the darkness.

"I'll take my usual please andrea"

"Sure dick and wht would you like my dear?"

"A herble tea with honey if you have any please"

"Sure, it will be through in a moment for you"

"Thank you" they said in unison as she walked off, leaving the pair blushing and laughing slightly.

"So what is the usual?"

"A cup of lemon tea with honey, sugar and a little bit of mint. With a bit of chocolate cake on the side"

"Wow, and you always get that?"

"Yep" a stupid grin shone on his face.

"So why did you choice here of all the cafes that we passed on the way here?"

"I dont know I just thought that here was the best choice, it is far more comfie and just relaxing then those busy city ones that make you seam that someone is going to spill their coffee all over you just because you happened to be in their way at the time. And none of them have the type of wonderful teas that here has to offer."

"Okay that actuly makes sence to me" she laughed a little at this and got weird looks from some of the occupants near to her. They sat in scilence for a while till the teas came, just happy to sit there and let their minds wonder and be content at the fact that their was someone there that could pull them down from where their minds where going to at that time.

A small cough pulled them out of their revire.

"Sorry to disterbe you but your orders here" she set the two teas down on the table and two slices of chocolate cake

"Erm excuse me but I didn't order a slice" she pointed to the offending slice of cake infront of her

"I no, sorry I jut thought that you might like a slice, it is on the house, but to say thanks for coming here"

"Oh, okay thank you but you didn't have to" she flashed the girl a smile of thanks "But it was very nice none the less"

The waitresses face seam to lighten at the fact that her gift had been excapted "It is okay, anyway I better be off and back to work" She rolled her eyes making the pair laugh and walked off to go and serve some other couple on the otherside of the room

"I just got a free piece of cake." she beamed at Rich and burst out laughing. Richard fond it completely silly, didn't know what she was going on about and started joining in her laughing.

As they eat and drank their cups of teas they didn't seam to feel that they where being watched by Roy who at the point in time made his way acroos the room anger burning in his eyes from just hearing the two togeather, nevermind seeing them.

"Oh my, you are an idot, you liked an iceacle?"

"Yer but I was five, I just wanted to know what it tasted like"

"And just how long where you stuck like that?"

"A couple of houres, then bruce cut the iceacle and put me infrount of the fire, saying that if i ever did something that stupid again then he would leave me there longer and let my loase feeling to my tounge" he laught at the memory, while Rachel tried to surpress a giggle.

"Rachel what are you doing here with this jerk, you are surrrposed to be with me, not him"

"Roy I am not yours okay, get over your diluded fantacy and go find some other girl to herrass, and leave me alone."

With that he lifted his hand and slappedher straight around the cheek, leaving a big read mark upon her cheek "You are mine to do with what I will and I will never leve you alone."

As soon as Roy had hit Rachel, he rose from his chair and punched him straight in the nose, making it bleed in a stedy stream down his face and onto his black top. the girl at the counter saw what happened like the rest of the cafe, but she stood up from her seat and pressed the buzzer under the counter for the police and manadger to come. The manadger can down the stairs in a fury, his jacket billowing out behind him as he ran down the stairs, towards the counter to see what the problem was. He stopped dead at the scean that lay out infrount of him. Their was a girl on the floor crying while being held, most probably by her boyfried, by the way that he was looking at her, She had a large red mark on her cheek that was starting to bruse. and off to one side was another boy cupping his nose trying to stop the blood flow from where he got hit. the girl from the counter was halding him back making sure that his nose wasn't broken, and that it was only a nose bleed.

"What happened here" his voice broke through the low mummers of the cafe, and made everyone turn their attion to him.

"He attacked her and them the guy holding her punched him" the waitress pointed to each peroson in turn

"Right, and why did this happen?"

"We dont know sir."

Before the manadger could speek again he was interupted by the police coming through the door and looking at what the scane was before them.

"So what happened here then?"

The waitress repeted what she had said to the manager, still pointing to the boy with the nose bleed, "Take him away please he started this, by hitting her, he was just defending his girl"

"Yes mam. And do you know what this guy is called?"

The question hung in the air for a few secounds before a small voice answerd it, a voice that no one whould have thought to hear. "His name is Roy Harper. he hit me saying some deluded thing about me being his girlfriend and that I was cheeting on him with Rich" as she said his name she pointed to Richard "But I would never lower myself to go out with such a cocky, deranged, sick perverted basterd that tries to rape girls just to get a little action in his life" after she was finished she spat towards the floor of where Roy lay.

"Mam, did this bpy try to rape you?"

"Yes, he did, after school, I was with Richerd, and my friends and he took me because I was at the back of the group they didn't noticed I had gone, and he dragged me round the courner to where the dusbins where and pressed himself up against me, while I was pressed aagianst the wall, and he started to undo my cloths..." her voice traailed off into nothing as she kept talking, watching the policemens faces fall from the 'yer he started a fight' look to the 'he will pay for the damage that he has done to this girl' look

"Right thank you mam." they looked towards the bleeding mess inbetween them "Sir you are under arrest, for the attempted rape of a minor and, the assult of the same minor. You have the right to an atterney, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." They dragged him to his feet, and pushed him out the door, to there the police car was waiting.


	9. Roy's eyes

Sorry that this took so long. this chapter is the same place as the last one, just in Roy's point of veiw. thank you for the reviews.

And I need more reviews to update...the more reviews i get the faster I update.

* * *

Roys POV.

He sighed as he walked down the road, too lost in thought to notice that he was knocking into people. He also didn't know where he was heading, he just picked a direction and went that way, his feet could pick the direction. He walkes around the streets not wanting to go back into the mall, not after he had been so badly embarrsed infrount of everyone that was in there shopping. When he stopped and looked up from his revire, he fund him self, in the doorway to his favriote cafe. The walls where black. along with the bay windows and the couverd doorway, that seemed as if it was retreating into the building. He let a small smile and sih escape from his lips. This was the one place that he thought that they would never come to. He strolled in, not takeing much notice of the decor, and order a large cup of coffee with cream and three sugars. After his drink came, he spotted a small table that was couverd in darkness, even though it had a light lit nto the table, you could barely see it. He smiled to himself, and allowed his body to move over to the empty table.

As he drank his coffee the daunting music that played over and over through hidden speakers lulled him into an almost dream like state. It put him into so much of a dream like state that he didn't notice that Richard and Rachel had walked in and sat on the opposite side of the room from him.

A soft laugh reached his ears and pulled him back from his daze. He looked around to see that he cafe had become fuller sciance he had first occupied it, and sitting in the opposite corner to him was the angel of his desire, and the thing that was stopping him from getting her.

"Shit, how dare he bring her in here and flaunt her infrount of me to show that he has her and not me, how dare he." as Roy said this his chair fell backwords, because he was standing up with such a force. As he walked over to the table at which they where sitting his hands turned themselves into fists. When he got to the table his anger exploded.

"Rachel what are you doing here with this jerk, you are serposed to be with me not him" his fist balled.

"Roy I am not yours okay, get over your diluded fantacy and go find some other girl to herrass, and leave me alone."

He felt the anger inside him burn with her sentice as it came out of her mouth. When she had turn back to Richard he felt like he had to do something. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across

the cheek, leaving a dark red mark upon her pale cheek. "You are mine to do with what I will and I will never leave you alone." He hissed this at her, trying not to rais his voice.

As soon as he had slapped her, Richerd rose from his chair and punched him straight in the nose, making it bleed in a steedy stream down his face, and onto his black top.

The girl at the counter saw what happened like the rest of the cafe, but she stood up from her seat and pressed the buzzer under the counter for the police and manadger to come. The manadger can down the stairs in a fury, his jacket billowing out behind him as he ran down the stairs, towards the counter to see what the problem was. He stopped dead at the scean that lay out infrount of him. Their was a girl on the floor crying while being held, most probably by her boyfried, by the way that he was looking at her, She had a large red mark on her cheek that was starting to bruse. and off to one side was another boy cupping his nose trying to stop the blood flow from where he got hit. the girl from the counter was halding him back making sure that his nose wasn't broken, and that it was only a nose bleed.

"What happened here" his voice broke through the low mummers of the cafe, and made everyone turn their attion to him.

"He attacked her and them the guy holding her punched him" the waitress pointed to each peroson in turn

"Right, and why did this happen?"

"I dont know sir."

Before the manadger could speek again he was interupted by the police coming through the door and looking at what the scane was before them.

"So what happened here then?"

The waitress repeted what she had said to the manager, still pointing to the boy with the nose bleed, "Take him away please he started this, by hitting her, he was just defending his girl"

"Yes mam. And do you know what this guy is called?"

The question hung in the air for a few secounds before a small voice answerd it, a voice that no one whould have thought to hear. "His name is Roy Harper. he hit me saying some deluded thing about me being his girlfriend and that I was cheeting on him with Rich" as she said his name she pointed to Richard "But I would never lower myself to go out with such a cocky, deranged, sick perverted basterd that tries to rape girls just to get a little action in his life" after she was finished she spat towards the floor of where he lay.

"Mam, did this boy try to rape you?"

"Yes, he did, after school, I was with Richerd, and my friends and he took me because I was at the back of the group they didn't noticed I had gone, and he dragged me round the courner to where the dustbins where and pressed himself up against me, while I was pressed agianst the wall, and he started to undo my cloths..." her voice trailed off into nothing as she kept talking, watching the policemen's faces fall from the 'yer he started a fight' look to the 'he will pay for the damage that he has done to this girl' look

"Right thank you mam." they looked towards the bleeding mess inbetween them "Sir you are under arrest, for the attempted rape of a minor and, the assult of the same minor. You have the right to an atterney, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law." They dragged him to his feet, and pushed him out the door, to where the police car was waiting.


	10. Chapter 10

**I am so sorry that i has taken this long to update this fic. I can list the three main excuses that are true because I did have a major writers block and college and my coursework all caught up with me, so I couldn't write and the list goes on, but here it is , and it's not finished yet! I have sevril more chapters ear marked for this story.**

**Thanks to all who reviewed i was much appricated.**

**Disclaimer: I do own this..........in my dreams.  
**

* * *

After the police had finished with them, and taken statements from the entire café, they let everyone go. Richard took Rachels hand in his own and, half pulled her, and half lead her towards the book shop that was just around the couner. As he lead her towards the shop, he thought he heard her sob, but when he turned around to look at her, he saw that she had a steeled expression on her face and dry eyes. The look in her eyes was one of murder and death, for the man to strike her.

"Rach...are you okay?" He asked stopping in his tracks, making Rach bump into his back, bringing her out of her thoughts, and into Richs back.

"Yer I am just fine...I just got slapped by a guy that thinks he owns me and questiond by the police...so yes, i am just peachey." The sarcasim of her remark, dripped from her words.

"Alright...whats wrong...I can tell that there is something wrong...like when he hit you...your face went from defiance, to absolutly scared for your life like if you didn't defend yourself then you would die...It also looked like this type of thing had hapend before now...like it had happened everyday of your childhood."

"Look Richerd please just leave it alone...it was something that happened a long time ago and will never happen agian, because I will never let that man touch me again okay...dont worry about me."

She was watching his faace, not really paying attention to what she just told him about her life, about the one thing she kept hidden from him, and the rest of them. As he digested her words, a look of terror crossed his face followed quickly by a look of vengance that someone would dare touch her.

"Who was it that touched you, what did they do. Who was it?" he demanded off her tightaning his grip on her, that he manadged to get when she was talking.

"No one that matters anymore...Richard let go of me...your hurting me" She screamed as he tightend his grip even more.

The others across the road, moving towards the book shop, saw the police cars pull out of the road, and head off with someone in the back, and sireans blazing. When they turned around the corner they say the two people they where after walk away from the seacn and towards the book shop. The group walked slower then the two infrount so that they could have some more alone time and get to know each other better. As they where walkingg along chatting amongst themselves and laughing at Gars pathetic excuses for jokes, they hured a scream come from around the couner.

" Richard let go of me...your hurting me" And they knew that it was Rachel that was screaming at Richard, to let her go, thay could also tell from the screams that he wasn't and only gripping harder, because after they hured her scream an ear percing squeal erupted from round the couner where they both went. The group on hearing the scream, ran towards it to see what was happaning with there friends. When they got round the courner, they saw Rich, holding a pale and slender wrist in his own and a none moving hand coming out the otherside. He had his back to them so that he couldn't see them and they couldn't see the state that Rach was in, but all they knew of it was that she was lying on the ground unmoving and most likely unconsious.

"Richard what are you doing to her...Get the hell off her now." Screamed Terra, as she attempted to pull Richard from Rachels feared from as he was tighting his grip on her wrist.

"Tell me who it was?" He all but yelled at Rachel as she was trying to get away from him and hide.

"It doesn't matter, it has all finished and he will never touch me agian"

He shrugged his shoulders making Terra fall off from where she was pulling at his arm. Within secounds of Terra falling on the floor, Vic had pulled her up, so that she was standing, and had punched Rich in the face stunning him so that he fell back, and let go of Rach, who immedantly went to hide behind Vic as he held Rich off of her.

"Yo man, Calm the hell down, what has gotten into you?"

"Someone touched her and hurt her" he replyed pointing towards a cowering Rach "who was he, What did he do to you?"

"He is someone from my past that doesn't matter"

"Man, she don't want to tell you, so just leave her be until she does, she doesn't have to tell you every little thing right now, when she is ready she will tell you, but not before hand."

"Rach....When did this happen, just tell me that please?" his begging voice came from where he was still on the floor, looking stunned.

"It happened a while ago, when I was a kid.....I am not going to say who it was but he was someone that will never hurt me agian."

As Rich went to stand, Rachel took the opertunaty to run out from behind Vic and just ran home, while listaning to their shouts as she ran. All she knew was that she was going to head off home and that nothing was going to stop her from getting there, even if she had to get throught them, just as long as she reached the sanctuary of her room, of her house. As she ran she prayed that her farther wasn't home and that he was out, she didn't care where he was but just as long as he wasn't there she was fine. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, her head was down agianst the on coming wind, that seamed to be pushing her backwards. The wind stopped suddenly as well as the ground being removed from under her feet, as if someone was picking her up.

"Rach....hunny, what are you running from?"

"Dad?" she looked up from the chest that was being pressed aginst her in a loving fashion, as soon as she did, she saw her farthers features staring back into her own. As soon as she felt that he wasn't going to punish her for running into him, and that he was stupidaly sober, did she wrapped her small shaking frame around the strong figure that was her farther, almostt as soon as she did this he had tighted his grip slighty to stop her from falling as she shifted her weight in his grasp.

"Darling, whats wrong?"

"Daddy? Why aren't you shouting at me and calling me worthless?"

"Thats over and done with my angel, that was me being a druken fool and no being the farther that I should have been. But thats over now, I am not going o ouch another drop of alcohol, and I even went out and got myself a decent and respectable job, and I promise this o you my angel I will never hur you agian, and we will turn this around."

After he had finished saying this, Richerd came flying from round he corner almost knocking the pair over, as soon as Rach saw him come around he corner, she tried to hide deeeper ino her farthers loving embrace.

"Let her go!"

"Who are you and what do you want from my angel?"

A look of horror crossed his face as he saw that she was hiding from him, and at the fact that she was curled up in the arms of what appeard to him as a total stranger.

"I want her to talk to her. What bussines is it of yours?"

"Every bit, as she is MY daughter, and you've upset her, so now you are dealing with me"

"Sorry? She has never mentioned you that much before"

"I've been out a lot, and haven't been able to see my angel, anyway, I am staying now, so we are going home, and I want you to have nothing to do with MY girl"

He spun on his heel and walked in the opposite direction to where he was heading origanaly, Rach still trying to dissapear into his chest as he strode off, leaving a stunned Richerd in his wake. After about ten or so minutes of just standing there the rest of the group ran around the corner, running straight into his back, knocking him straight on his face while also knocking him back into the real world.

"Guys"

"Woooo sorry dude, we didn't see you there."

"Thats okay, I was just thinking, and Rachels farther said he wanted me to have othing to do with his daughter"

"Woah dude, thats harsh"

"Yer tell me abou it."


End file.
